


sweet psychopathic rush

by NyxKvistad



Series: little dark age [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blood licking, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kinky Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce Wayne, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Read the Author's Notes, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sparring, Sub Dick Grayson, Watersports, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKvistad/pseuds/NyxKvistad
Summary: All Dick wants is to be punished for his faults, good thing that Bruce is there to help him with his needs.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: little dark age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885966
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	sweet psychopathic rush

**Author's Note:**

> [x] Dick is nineteen but he's still Robin. Though ages are up to the reader’s interpretation.

They are fighting over something that it matters, thought the violent issue is not what all of this it is about. Not really. 

**...**

Bruce is bigger, stronger and knows all of Dick's moves. Dick is nineteen, lithe and fast, however, what highlights the most is how little he cares for the consequences of his self-destructive actions.

One last punch that makes Dick’s back crash against the wall. The new pain joins the incessant choir of loud pain through his body. They have been sparring for over an hour, yet Dick couldn’t care less for the number of time lost in blood, sweat and punches. He wants to fight back and he wants to lose, more than anything, he wants Bruce to punish him. And maybe he can’t go back and fight the Joker but he can incite Bruce to hurt him. At least, that's what he can do for tonight to release all the insanity left behind in him.

Bruce gets closer to him and tilts Dick’s jaw with his fingers. Bruce is on his casual clothes; he wears Batman in the heart anyway. There's some of Dick’s blood tainting his white T-shirt. In contrast, Dick is wearing his Robin suit, marked with blood and dirt from Gotham's streets. Not for long though, as Bruce takes off his Robin mask with careful hands as if Dick were made of fragile glass. The irony, Bruce is responsible for the blood of his lips, the pain in his ribs and his strained breathing. And by the time Bruce takes off his Robin’s cape, Dick doesn’t know if Bruce is being gentle because he’s guilty or because he doesn’t want his property to be damaged. 

(They are both his property: The Robin suit and Dick. This handsome young man belongs to him, day and night, he owns him in body and soul.)

“Why are you fighting me on this, Robin?” Bruce’s voice is exhausted and angry, however, the smooth way in which Bruce brushes the strands of black hair away from his forehead betrays the lie of his seeming ire. 

“I should have come back, I should have saved them,” Dick speaks sure of what he is saying. He knows there's truth in his words as the civilians that the Joker burned alive didn’t deserve such a tragic ending. Robin was there, five minutes away, and he could have saved them. Although Bruce doesn’t seem to share his sentiment, Dick knows he's correct because if they don’t get to breathe again, then Dick doesn't deserve to breathe either.

Bruce looks at him as if he is commiserating him. Dick handles hate, pain and sadness, what he doesn’t handle is the pity in Bruce's eyes. So he bites Bruce where he hates the most, in his pride to be the one who always knows what's right and wrong.

“Batman knows I’m right, Bruce, you are the one who is blind to see through it.” Maybe Dick puts too much salt on Bruce's wound because Bruce slaps his face. Dick smiles, that was hard and nice. Perhaps, Dick is too much of a pain slut for he's begging “please,” instead of asking Bruce to stop.

Bruce — Batman — both slap Dick again. A sane man wouldn't say: “Thanks,” but Dick isn't a sane man and this is what he has been asking for to ease his guilt in sweet degradation.

They could do this all night, they have been here before. Dick bickering hurtful things until Batman breaks through and fucks him on a pool of blood and cum. But Dick knows he will hurt Bruce if that happens, as Bruce —in his silent words that shine through actions— loves Dick and loves Robin too. Besides, Dick is foolishly in love with Bruce, he doesn’t want to cause his lover more trouble.

Dick means well, despite this, there are complicated things in life he craves. “Please, just — hurt me a little more,” Robin begs holding onto Bruce’s chest with both hands, right exactly where the Batman symbol should be.

Dick is expecting a punch. Foolish self-destructive boy, all he gets is Bruce kissing him rough and with despair. Dick is fine with it as long as Bruce is biting Dick's lips and depriving him of oxygen. Then Bruce ends the kiss and Dick waits for a more brusque contact. It doesn't come. Bruce licks the drops of blood on Dick’s nose and the action speaks for itself so loud that Dick feels his heart clenching on his chest.

(The memory come back in sounds, as Bruce said: I want you, I want every piece of you today and tomorrow and all days I have left. Dick cries, he doesn’t deserve this love. But Bruce holds him and kisses him and tells Dick that he would give away all his fortune just to keep Dick by his side.)

They’re a few inches away, face to face, lips so close. When Dick speaks, he whispers, he knows that Bruce is listening and watching his every move. “Use me, as you want, please?” 

Bruce’s face barely twitches, meanwhile Dick doesn’t move either. He’s waiting for something, whatever Bruce wants to give to him.

“Kid,” Bruce’s voice is soft, Dick feels he is being caressed by the echo of his voice, “you don’t know what you’re asking for.” There is a threat in his tone that fires up something dark inside Dick.

“Try me,” Dick grins, there is no innocence in his impish expression. What’s there is though, it is raw and lustful. 

Bruce stands up and takes two steps away. Dick flinches slightly, missing his touch, afraid that Bruce would walk away.

The fear is in Dick's mind. Bruce stays and says “Strip.” One small word, somehow Bruce speaks with such commanding tone that Dick shivers and obeys.

Dick takes off the remaining of his Robin suit and puts it aside, folded as Bruce likes. Dick feels Bruce’s lewd gaze on him, following the way his naked body blooms under his attention.

“Crawl over here, boy,” the darkness in Bruce’s voice makes him shiver. Dick looks at him, he's standing with the power of someone who is self-aware that he owns the place, Gotham, half of the world, and certainly, Dick’s body. 

For a moment, Dick is grateful that they were sparring in the mats, as much as he wants Bruce to punish him, he still needs his knees to fight crime. He crawls on his hands and knees towards Bruce, swinging his hips and ass. By the grin on Bruce’s lips, he’s satisfied with Dick’s provocative rhythm. 

Dick gets to Bruce and remains on his hands and knees, waiting for him to tell him what to do. Dick doesn’t look up to him in the eyes, he hasn’t earned that yet. Each moment that passes by, he feels the heat rising, his erection is full between his legs and his ass clenches in emptiness. He knows the rules too well, he won’t touch himself. This is punishment and he is here to serve Bruce. 

“Present,” Bruce orders and Dick lowers his head instantly, arching his back and putting his ass up for a full view. Bruce moves behind him to inspect him; Dick can only imagine the filthy image he makes showing his little hole, or as Bruce likes to call it, his boycunt.

“Open yourself wider with your hands,” Bruce speaks methodically, like a surgeon who's analysing a patient. The indifference he uses to treat him makes Dick even more aroused. 

Dick stretches his asscheeks as he feels Bruce’s fingers play with the borders of his empty hole. Dick pants and hums, repressing the need to ask for Bruce’s cock. He's not doing this for himself, this is for Bruce. He will be the one to decide what to do with Dick’s empty, pinkish cunt.

Bruce inserts a lubed finger, Dick can tell because it’s cold and the intrusion doesn’t burn as much as it does when Bruce fucks him raw. His tight hole receives him with hunger and adapts to fit its shape. Dick is pleased, he wants to feel full and stretched, he needs Bruce to fill him with his come until it’s dripping from his ass as Bruce calls him a filthy whore.

“One finger in your cunt and you’re already panting like a bitch in heat,” Bruce slaps his ass twice hard, he is sure that his palm left a red trace behind. It stings and the pain makes Dick clench his hole around Bruce’s finger.

“So needy and responsive,” Bruce inserts another finger and it hurts so well that Dick whimpers saying “yes.” Bruce laughs and spanks him six repetitive times, no break, Dick has to push back to not fall lying in the mat. And as he pushes back, he impales himself even deeper with Bruce’s fingers.

“You’re so good at this,” Bruce pushes inside the third finger and Dick clenches his jaw to tolerate the intrusion without screaming. He has been fucked by Bruce’s thick cock so many times and he’s still impossible tight. 

“Why do I even let you out?” The fingers are moving in and out of him, stretching his boycunt all good and wide. Dick bites his lower lip to contain his moans but the containing won’t last long, Bruce is an expert at touching his body.

“This is the only thing you’re good at, being my filthy little slut,” Bruce slaps his ass again, Dick counts five but Dick can’t count well when he’s lost in the feeling of being stuffed with Bruce’s calloused fingers.

“All mine,” Bruce bites his Dick's round ass and somehow, that hurts more than the spanking and Dick screams in real pain that clouds his mind. He screams “fuck yeah,” instead of “thank you, Master” or “I’m yours, only yours, B.” He knows there is punishment waiting for him, it’s okay, Dick likes it when it hurts. 

“Your filthy mouth,” Bruce fucks him with his fingers relentlessly, pressing his prostrate and stretching the walls of his used ass. Dick holds on to keep his grip on his buttocks, trying not to succumb to his needs of touching his neglected cock.

“Come like this for me,” Bruce squeezes his ass and adds a fourth finger, ripping a guttural moan from Dick. It burns but the press against his prostate feels warm and so good. Dick moans in response, enjoying the exhilaration of being fucked in such a filthy way.

“C’mon, show me you’re the filthy whore I raised,” Bruce growls in his ear and Dick thinks it’s not fair for him to use that card because it hits all his daddy issues so damn well. He would complain but he likes it being degraded and he enjoys too much how Bruce forces him to come untouched, just from his fingers, because this is punishment and bad boys like him don't get their daddy's cock. 

The pleasure builds inside him, warm and explosive, as an electrifying powerful rush takes over his body, to the point he hears his heartbeat in his ears. Dick loses track of how fast Bruce is fucking him, all he knows is that his body is shaking and his toes are curling, his heart is on his throat and then, he comes moaning loud and obscenely for Bruce to hear how much Dick likes what he is doing to him.

The post-orgasm feeling runs through him like a happy pill, making Dick feel more docile and submissive. He doesn’t want to move, he doesn’t want to do anything if Bruce doesn’t ask him to do it, so he stays there exposed in the same position, wide open for Bruce’s delight.

“Hold still,” Bruce says and Dick doesn’t understand why until he feels a butt plug penetrating his overstimulated ass. He whines a little and Bruce soothes his asscheeks with rubbing him gently with his hands. It’s all nice, but then Bruce is fucking him with the butt plug and Dick writhes, it’s painfully good. 

“Good,” Bruce pats his ass, “on your hands and knees.” Dick obeys, clenching his ass around the butt plug to keep it inside. 

“How does it feel, Dickie?” from behind, Bruce is licking Dick's balls and his inner thighs, Dick shivers and tries to focus on a congruent answer. It's hard to think when Bruce keeps him full as his tongue explores his crotch. “Full, daddy, so full and good,” Dick is panting again and he knows he just came but he would like to come one more time, and again, essentially, he wants to come until his body gives up. 

“Filthy little thing, that’s how you like it, don’t you?” Dick nods enthusiastically. He's getting spoiled; he has a toy filling his ass, Bruce is touching him and praising him. He's floating in the clouds of the Heaven of depravity and carnal pleasure.

Bruce comes within his vision range and takes off his pants. Dick can see his huge cock hanging from where he is, and his mouth waters just from the thought of tasting him. 

Bruce comes closer and kneels to kiss Dick. It’s deep, wet and satisfying, Dick fists his hands to not give in to the need of hugging Bruce and sit on his lap. He can’t, he’s a good boy, he can be a good boy for his daddy. It seems that Bruce reads him well for he strokes his arms, giving Dick some touch to focus on. 

“Follow me,” Bruce walks to the border of the mat that meets the concrete wall and Dick, as the good boy he is, he crawls on his hands and knees behind his steps.

“Here, sit, back against the wall.” Dick does as he’s told. When he sits the plug buries inside him, he twitches a little and moans. It feels good, Dick wishes it was a bigger toy though, so he could reach his prostate.

Bruce smiles satisfied, “does it feel good inside your boycunt?”

Dick says “yes, daddy,” in which he hopes sounds like words and not just heavy, needy panting.

“Of course, it does, filthy things like you, need to always be filled,” Bruce pulls his huge cock out of his boxers, letting the piece of underwear fall. Dick licks his lips in anticipation, if he’s good, Bruce would let him have his cock.

Bruce strokes his face with his thumb, ridiculously loving for someone who is about to fuck his whore’s face. Dick opens his mouth just a little, he’s hungry and Bruce is making him wait. Bruce’s eyes grow darker, noticing Dick’s thirst for his cock. This time he slaps Dick’s face with his erect cock, leaving traces of precum on his cheeks and nose. 

Dick can’t resist, his mouth is empty. He needs Bruce to hurry up and muffle his nonsense chatter with his huge, veiny cock. If Bruce wants him to beg, then he will. “Please, daddy, I need you,” Dick uses his higher whiny voice and his infallible puppy eyes.

Bruce grins, “stay still and don’t even think about touching yourself, understood?”

“Yes, daddy,” Dick leaves his mouth wide open, with his tongue out waiting to receive his prize. Bruce grunts and buries all his cock in Dick’s mouth. He chokes but doesn’t move, he's trying to breathe through his nose.

Bruce starts to move his hips slowly as he feels Dick’s wet mouth embracing his cock. He seems pleased by how well Dick is taking him because Bruce tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls him up a little to make him whine. The vibrations of his voice clearly have a good effect on Bruce, who fastens his pace and fucks Dick’s mouth violently.

“You look so good like this,” Bruce is looking at Dick's wet, glazy eyes. “So good for me,” Dick gets high on the praise, he closes his eyes to put all his attention on how right it feels to be used like this for Bruce’s pleasure.

“Look at me,” Dick hears him and opens his eyes to search for Bruce’s hooded eyes, “look at me when I’m fucking you, ungrateful whore.” That’s Batman, that deep voice and all the horny rage. This is Batman fucking him. Dick moans and he swears his cock is twitching, he wants more and more. Fuck breathing, breathing is overrated. Being fucked like this though? Priceless experience. He came to the right place, where filthy bitches like him belong.

His lungs disagree with his slutty tendencies, they are begging for oxygen as Dick chokes but he’s a stubborn bitch, he won’t tap Bruce’s leg. This is what he was born to do, to be fucked like this by Bruce and he’s going to last until he gets his cum.

“Dickie,” Bruce breathes his name in a husky voice and fucks him faster and messier, he is thrusting into him with abandon. Dick is lost in the blissful trance of being used that he hardly reacts when Bruce pulls out and splashes his face and chest with his come.

Bruce is flushed and he doesn't look composed. That's a triumph in Dick's book; Bruce is a hard man when it comes to making him lose control.

Dick is sure he looks wrecked and nasty, covered in cum and sweat, as his erection awaits for some attention. He tastes his lips with Bruce’s seed, “thanks for your cum, daddy.” Dick blushes, his voice is raspy and even if the cum is sticky and uncomfortable on his skin, but he won’t clean himself unless Bruce wants him to do it. 

“Was I good? Can I touch myself?” Dick has to ask, his cock is bursting on precum and it's screaming to get some relief.

“This is punishment, remember? You don't get to come again,” Dick doesn't like Bruce's answer but he's not the one in control. Dick pouts and Bruce smiles with natural fondness in his eyes.

“Don't be difficult, kid,” Bruce pats Dick's jaw twice and Dick opens his mouth for him again.

“Good,” Bruce pushes two fingers into Dick’s mouth and Dick chases after them with his tongue and licks them. Bruce snorts lightly, looking at Dick as if he were happy to see a good dog doing a trick. 

“Adorable,” Bruce chuckles as the Devil would chuckle if he lived in Earth. Dick thinks he sounds sexy, dark and perfect, as a Master should. 

Dick hums pleases with Bruce’s attention on how good he’s licking his fingers. For all he knows, this probably counts as aftercare, only that it’s not. Bruce isn't finished yet.

Bruce pulls out his fingers, “keep your mouth open,” and then Dick knows that this isn’t over. Bruce grabs his cock with his hand and Dick just knows what’s going to happen. He glimpses at Bruce’s eyes and he reads the flash of a golden rain idea, and then Bruce’s hand is grasping his hair tight. Dick gasps as he hears “close your eyes,” though he doesn’t see Bruce's lips move.

The urine splashing his face and falling through his cheeks to his chest is warm, and the drops he tastes in his mouth are bitter. He hates the flavour, in contrast to how much he likes being degraded this way. 

“There you go,” Bruce stares at him admiring his work. “Perfect.”

And usually, Dick asks Bruce for some space before giving Bruce the signal to offer Dick the comfort of aftercare. Not tonight. Dick feels vulnerable and exposed, owned in a way that needs reassuring and cuddles.

“B, I need you.” Bruce rushes to Dick’s side. “Bath and bed?” Dick asks.

**...**

Bruce lifts Dick from the ground and carries him in a bridal style to the master bedroom. Dick is awake but barely moving at all, he's tired and nasty. All he needs is a bath and a good night of sleep. Though if he keeps closing his eyes, Bruce would be the one bathing him as Dick sleeps.

Dick is more like a rag doll as Bruce cleans his body; Bruce doesn't mind, he says that Dick looks lovely being manhandled. Dick laughs like he's high and kisses Bruce lazily. The bath becomes another excuse for them to touch each other and kiss, only that their touching is less heated than before, and his kisses are closer to a love letter than to loud and wild sex.

“Don't forget the plug,” Dick giggles lifting his leg up with his inhuman flexibility for Bruce to pull it out.

“Better?” Bruce embraces Dick with a fresh towel and carries him to bed.

Sleep is coming for Dick, he smiles a little and hums to let know Bruce that he's fine, as fine as someone in his line of job is, which it's a low bar for him to meet. 

And when they are together in bed, close and naked, Dick listens to Bruce's heartbeat and breathes the essence of his skin.

(It’s alright, alright, almost right. They are still together and tomorrow, when the night comes, they will fight for the same cause and fall asleep in each other’s arms. And maybe tomorrow, Robin will do his job right and Dick will sleep just fine.)

“Bruce,” Dick says in silent sobs.

“I’m here, Dick,” Bruce kisses his lips and gently pets his hair. “Always here for you.”

**...**

Dick drifts into sleep knowing that when morning comes, the Sun will rise and he will raise too. Dick will be fine once again because he has to —Robin depends on him to save others— and he smiles as he rests his head on Bruce's chest.


End file.
